Um Presente de Natal para Severus
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Snily) Lily oferece um presente de Natal a Severus e, como ele não tem nada para lhe dar em troca, lhe retribui de modo especial.


**Título:** Um Presente de Natal para Severus | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** Severus Snape/Lily Evans | **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-shot | **Idioma:** Português | **Gênero:** Romance/Friendship

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

 **Sinopse:** (Snily) Lily oferece um presente de Natal a Severus e, como ele não tem nada para lhe dar em troca, lhe retribui de modo especial.

 **Notas:**

Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

Minha primeira fic com esse casal. Espero que gostem! Bjs :D

 **Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

 **S.L.**

 **UM PRESENTE DE NATAL PARA SEVERUS**

Severus estava sentado no baloiço do parque infantil e observava a paisagem rodeada de neve que se encontrava á sua frente. A grama, outrora verde, estava branca e as árvores estavam despidas de folhas.

Esperava sua amiga Lily, que lhe tinha pedido para que se encontrassem em plena manhã de Natal. Para ele, esse convite tinha sido um alívio, pois poderia se livrar do ambiente opressor de sua casa e das discussões constantes de seus pais. Felizmente não nevava nem chovia, mas estava um dia muito frio e ventoso.

Suspirou e um bafo de ar quente saiu de seus lábios ligeiramente arroxeados pelo frio. Com as mãos dentro de seu grande casaco negro, onde eram visíveis alguns remendos, tentava se aquecer. Seus cabelos negros esvoaçavam á frente de seu rosto gelado. Retirou rapidamente uma de suas mãos aquecidas de dentro do bolso e afastou uma madeixa de cabelo, colocando atrás da orelha. Fitou as casas em redor, onde se via fumaça saindo pelas chaminés e, por uns momentos, desejou ter uma família feliz, pais que se amassem e que nunca gritassem um com o outro. Desviou os olhos das casas e viu Lily vindo em sua direção. A ruiva tinha um gorro branco cobrindo a cabeça, deixando seus cabelos ruivos caindo como cascatas por seus ombros.

Em suas delicadas mãos usava umas luvas negras e trazia um embrulho azul, com um laço verde. Vestia um longo casaco lilás, que lhe ia até aos joelhos, umas calças azuis e botas pretas. Severus se levantou e Lily parou á frente dele com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Aproximou seu rosto do dele e lhe deu um beijo suave nas bochechas frias. O moreno sentiu seu rosto esquentar ligeiramente, envergonhado com o carinho da amiga. A ruiva desejou, lhe estendendo o embrulho:

– Feliz Natal, Sev! – Severus observou a amiga, espantado, porque nunca ninguém lhe tinha oferecido um presente, mas também estava envergonhado, pois não tinha nada para lhe presentear em troca.

– Lily, eu…eu não tenho nada para você. – Se justificou ele á ruiva, que tinha o rosto ruborizado pelo frio.

– Não se preocupe, Sev. – Respondeu ela, carinhosamente – Natal é tempo de dar sem esperar receber nada em troca.

O moreno aceitou, hesitante, o presente que Lily lhe estendia e, lentamente, saboreando o momento, desfez o papel de embrulho. Pedaços de papel verde caíram ao chão, salpicando a neve branca e ele fitou, com um misto de sensações dentro de si, o que se encontrava em suas mãos. Pela textura, percebeu que era de lã. Passou um dedo pelas riscas brancas da camisola verde e sorriu, emocionado. Olhou para o rosto de Lily e agradeceu:

– Obrigado.

– De nada, Sev. – Respondeu a ruiva – Vejo que gostou.

– Adorei. – Respondeu ele, comovido – Foi meu primeiro presente de Natal.

A ruiva parou de sorrir e o fitou com tristeza. Severus, percebendo seu rosto abatido, sorriu ligeiramente para a acalmar. Lily serenou seu rosto melancólico e deu um sorrisinho. O moreno observou com desejo os lábios da ruiva, que estavam vermelhos, e teve uma ideia. Pousou a camisola no baloiço e, ganhando coragem, se aproximou dela e acariciou de leve seu rosto, sentindo que estava gelado.

Observou o rosto ruborizado da amiga e seus olhos brilhantes, curiosos com seu próximo passo. Sentindo uma coragem que nunca tinha experimentado dentro de si, aproximou lentamente seu rosto do dela, observando as emoções da ruiva. Vendo que ela não se afastava, automaticamente fechou seus olhos e lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios. Sentiu um toque gelado e não pode evitar estremecer perante o contato. Era seu primeiro beijo e estava sendo com Lily. Um calor gostoso inundou seu peito e sentiu a ruiva colocar a mão dela em seu rosto.

Suspirou e lentamente, se afastaram. Abriram os olhos e Severus observou que Lily tinha os lábios vermelhos e inchados e seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, como esmeraldas. A ruiva olhou para ele, envergonhada, e deu um sorrisinho tímido. Ele sorriu em resposta e disse:

– Feliz Natal, Lily.

FIM

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Desejo a todos um Feliz Natal e um Feliz 2016. Reviews, dizendo o que acharam, por favor. Eu agradeço. Bjs :D


End file.
